¿Y en dónde están?
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: —¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?—Gritó con histeria. —Los vendí, pero te prometo que te compraré unos nuevos—Se apresuro a decir.


**Aclaración.** No, no son míos. Solo los tomo con fines ociosos y de entretenimiento. **  
Advertencia.** Un tanto raro y un poquitín de OCC. Nada del otro mundo… solo un burdo intento de comedia… **  
**

Es cortito... reectificando mi amor por emparejar parejas raras del fandom :3

Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único.**  
" _¿Y en dónde están?_ "

* * *

'

'

'

Ella tenía un carácter del demonio cuando se lo proponía, eso no era nada nuevo, pero cada vez que ella lo mostraba no podía dejar de sorprenderse y asustarse.

—Tienes exactamente 60 segundos para decirme dónde están— Y en su voz podía notarse claramente el enojo.

No; no era una persona de mucha paciencia, eso era algo que cualquiera que la conocía sabía de sobra, era por eso que no comprendía cómo es que a él le gustaba retarla de esa manera.

—Vas a enojarte mucho si lo digo, por eso, es mejor que no lo sepas—La voz del chico presentaba ciertos toques de vergüenza y picardía.

Sintió su sangre hervir; a cada momento que pasaba se molestaba aún más.

—Si no quieres que te mande al otro lado del mundo de una sola patada, dime de una maldita vez dónde están—Insistió claramente. Exigía respuestas, le gustaba cuando las cosas se hacían al instante. —¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decirme en donde están?—Demando de nuevo.

Cogió el control remoto y encendió el televisor, sentándose en el sillón para tres personas momentos después. _Ignorándola_...

—No te lo diré—Dijo al fin, causando que la chica dejase salir un grito de histeria.

Estaba enojada, demasiado enojada... y no se molestaría en ocultarlo. ¡Lo mataría! Iba a golpearlo y hacerle confesar.

—Esto no es juego. Realmente los necesito—

—Lo sé. —Cambió de canal—Pero aún así no te lo diré—Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y dirigió su mirada hacía el televisor. Maldijo mentalmente al que hasta ese entonces era su novio.

—Idiota—Pensó la chica en voz alta. —De acuerdo, saldré así...—Momentos después camino en dirección a su habitación, sintiendo la mirada del chico tras de sí.

Caminó hacía el armario y tomo uno de sus vestidos favoritos, con un gran escote en 'V'.

Regresó a la sala de estar, y sonrío.

—Estoy lista, nos vemos después.—Y ya iba a caminar en dirección a la puerta, cuando una mano fuerte y decidida le impidió hacerlo.

—Yo creo que no—

Era evidente que estaba celoso, todo había sido planeado con tal fin, ella quería hacerlo sentirse celoso, para obtener lo que deseaba.

—De acuerdo—Se libero de su agarre— Dame lo que necesito, y no tendrás que preocuparte—

Suspiró. Odiaba perder en su propio juego.

—No puedo, no están aquí—Formuló con dificultad.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendida, dudando de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Había dudado en preguntar.

—En están en camino a Francia—Admitió. —Los vendí por Internet—Confesó.

 _Silencio._

Incomodo silencio, ella no había articulado palabra, más la expresión en su rostro había dejado muy en claro lo que pensaba.

—¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?—Gritó con histeria.

—Los vendí, pero te prometo que te compraré unos nuevos—Se apresuro a decir.

Y fue gracias a sus buenos reflejos que logró esquivar a tiempo una patada que iba dirigida hasta su entrepierna.

Sonrío con dificultad y momentos después le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Podrías perdonarme?—Preguntó con fingido arrepentimiento.

No podía decirle no, al menos no a esa cara de niño pequeño recién regañado.

—Joder, sabes que no puedo resistirme—

Sonrío al ver cumplido su cometido, regreso al sillón y tomó el control remoto nuevamente.

—Rouge, ¿Podrías darme de comer?—Pregunto sin verla. Su atención estaba en la pantalla del televisor.

Frunció el seño al ver esto, no, no iba a ponerse a cocinar después de lo que había hecho.

—Cuando consigas unos nuevos, cocinaré nuevamente, Sonic. —Dicho esto, regreso nuevamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró con fastidio y tomo su billetera... _tendría que ir a la tienda de lencería si quería volver a comer otra vez..._

* * *

 **FIN**.  
Si, ha sido rarito.  
Poco a poco regreso a mis orígenes xD  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme...  
 **Atte.**  
Gri.


End file.
